


Fight and Flight

by Writting_Rabbit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: More tags to be added, Wings AU, everyone has wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writting_Rabbit/pseuds/Writting_Rabbit
Summary: An AU where everyone has wings.I'll give a summary eventually... but not today.





	Fight and Flight

The sun reflects off the fine metal of the german's glasses as he stretched out his wings. He stretched out his nimble, sturdy legs and toned, muscled arms before rushing forward and kicking the ground.

Light, white wings that weren't too big nor too small for the Medic spread and fling themselves together for lift off. The doctor rose in the air and flew over the RED base with rushing speeds. Wind rushed through his hair and feathers as he made a sudden dip downwards and a sharp turn around the corner. His wings flap and dust from the desert sand flailed as he lifts in the air again. The dove wings stretch out forwards and slow him into a graceful landing.

"That would be the morning stretch-" he announced as he ruffled his feathers.

"You are skilled at flight, doctor." A french accent emerges from the door that lead inside the RED base. 

"Well, Herr Spy, it comes with practice. I do not know how Herr Scout manages to take those sharp turns without crashing at the speed he goes."

"Might be from the shape of his wings- or just more practice." The Spy smirked as his proud, grey wings fold flat and neatly on his back.

"Oh, you must be right. I cannot believe I did not think of that, mein friend." The Medic crossed his arms, resting his chin in his hand in thought.

"I mean, your wings are built for quick, low flights. What species were they again?"

"The Merlin, doctor."

"Ah, yes. That is right, I remember now. Have you made breakfast?"

"Non. I am waiting for Engineer to do it."

The Medic rolled his eyes at Spy before dusting himself off and heading inside. Over the course of a few hours, teammates awoke one by one.

Engineer's wings slightly open as he cooked tiredly. The mechanical wing stiff; however, the metal feathers moved slightly as the living, dark wing shifted from relaxed to tense. The swallow wing soon settled as the Engineer awoke fully from his coffee.

"Guten morgen, my hard-hatted friend."

"Mornin' to ya' too, Doc. Hashbrowns, bacon, and eggs today. You alright with that?"

"Nein, it sounds delightful." Medic grinned at the smell of meals being prepared.

He went for a cup of coffee, and Sniper had wandered inside with a loud yawn and fluffing of his already messy wings. The fluffy wings folded around the lanky man like a blanket.

Medic offered the Australian a cup of coffee. "Mein owl friend, I have made coffee for you."

"Thanks, mate." The other said simply as he took the coffee and drank it quietly as he sat on the recliner.

The sound of thuds hit the floor towards the awakened teammates. The large russian letting out a yawn as huge, orange wings hide behind his back.

"Glad to see ya awake, Heavy. Breakfast should be done and ready by the time Scout's up."

Heavy nodded and sat on the couch patiently and rubbed the base of his wings. Medic stood up and began to massage them. 

"Herr Heavy, did you sleep on your wings again?"

"Da. Accident."

"Dummkomf, I might as well strap you to place if this keeps up! You are going to have severe back pains and cramps if you keep sleeping on them."

The loud boom of Soldier's voice bursts throughout the base. He banged on a pair of pans as he called Scout, Demo, and Pyro.

"WAKE UP, MAGGOTS! THE ENEMY MIGHT AS WELL MAKE YOU SLEEP FOR ETERNITY IF YOU KEEP SLEEPING IN LIKE THIS!"

Soldier beat his dark brown eagle wings on the walls in sync with the pans. Scout stumbling out and cursing at the Soldier.

"Might as well, hell I bet the enemy would rather fuckin' sleep too!"

The colorful, hummingbird wings drag on the floor lazily as he made his way to the living room. Engineer smacked the boy's shoulder with a spoon as he sat at the island.

"Now you just sit your wings up, boy before you ruin your flight feathers!"

Scout grumbled and lifted the small, frail wings to fold on his back.

Pyro carried the hungover Demoman, whos puffin wings fluttered about wildly and slowly as he stumbled. Pyro's light brown, crooked wings safely tucked flat on his back. 

Everyone has arrived and taken their seats on the table. Scout flicking his food at Spy. Demoman drinking more than he ate. Engineer trying to not be crushed by Spy and Sniper's fighting. Heavy ate quietly as the Soldier's yelled about the memories of war. Pyro only sitting there, watching the team blankly. Medic watching the chaos as he ate in amusement. 

This was a perfectly normal morning for the team. Medic expected no less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy heres a story for ya. Hope it was a good read.


End file.
